Eu Não Posso!
by Yuki no Rui
Summary: Kagome não sabe a quem escolher... Mas quando Naraku aparece ela finalmente entende o que sente por cada um!Mnha primeira fic de InuYasha! Leiam e comentem please! Revisão da krolzinha
1. Chapter 1

Eu não posso!

Legenda:

- : Fala dos personagens

"" : pensamentos dos personagens

(()): comentários desnecessários da infeliz da autora

Cap. 1 – Reflexo 

By Yuki no Rui

Revisado por Krolzinha

-Kagome, vou tomar um banho!

-Está bem, InuYasha! Bom banho pra você!

Ela olha para o céu.

-InuYasha, enquanto isso eu vou dar uma volta.

-Vá e vê se toma cuidado! Qualquer coisa me chama, ou melhor... Miroku!

-Hã ?

-Vá com ela!

-Você tá louco, é mais perigoso ainda!

-Não se preocupem, eu não vou encostar na senhorita Kagome, eu sou jovem tenho muito o que viver e adoro estar vivo!

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?"

-Tá, então vamos logo!

-Pra que tanta pressa, hein?

-Hã? Ah... pra na...na...nada não!

-Tem certeza?

-Sim!

-Então tá!

-Tchau!

-Mirokinhu, não conta pro InuYasha, mas eu vou ver o Kouga. Sozinha tá?

-Tá como quiser!

Kagome então rumou pela floresta se perdeu e acabou entrando em uma escura e úmida caverna. Então se deparou com um enorme e velho espelho.

-O que está acontecendo? O que significa isso?

Então ela percebeu que em ¼ da moldura do espelho estava escrito:

Seu maior e mais profundo desejo; no outro ¼:

Seu maior e mais profundo medo; no outro:

A pessoa mais odiada; e no ¼ seguinte:

A pessoa mais amada.

-Isso quer dizer que tenho medo que o Inu fique com a Kikyou e o Kouga com a Ayame? O que eu mais desejo é me casar com... o quê? Mas só tem um ponto de interrogação no lugar da pessoa com quem quero casar.A pessoa que eu mais odeio é o Naraku e a que eu mais amo é... mas são 2 pessoas! O Kouga e o Inuyasha! Será que eu amo os dois? ((Quando ela fala ou pensa esse tipo de coisa minha amiga Ferry Girl fica com muita raiva.))

Alguns minutos depois...

-InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ((A palavra mais famosa e mais falada da Kagome! ¬ ¬))

Seus gritos desesperados guiaram InuYasha até ela e então ele a levou para junto dos outros. Kouga, que estava com eles, estava muito preocupado com a Kagome que não havia ido se encontrar com ele como o combinado.

-Senhorita Kagome, você está bem?

-Er...Estou, mas me desculpe por não ter ido te encontrar como o combinado, é que sabe, eu me perdi e...

-Não tem problema! O que importante é que você está bem!

-Mas nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse ido se encontrar sozinha com esse lobo fedido!

-InuYashaaa! Não fale assim! A culpa é sua! Se você não fosse tão ciumento eu poderia te pedir para me levar até o Kouga!

-O quê? Por que eu teria ciúmes de uma humana idiota como você?

-InuYasha...

-Hã?

-Sentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta, senta!

InuYasha cai com a cara no chão 9 vezes

-Por que... você fez isso?

-Seu...seu...seu...seu cachooooooooorrooooo! irônico... Eu vou pra minha casa agoraaaaaa! Tchau Kouga!

Kagome dá um beijo no Kouga Não pensem besteiras, foi só na bochecha! e atravessou o poço-come-ossos. Kouga, todo feliz também vai pra casa.

-Inuyasha...por que você faz isso com a Kagome?

-Isso o quê, Sango?

-Por que você trata a Kagome assim? Por que diz essas coisas pra ela? Você sabe que ela fica magoada.

-A Sango tem razão, InuYasha. Seu fosse você eu iria me desculpar antes que seja tarde e ela se alie ao Naraku para se vingar de você!

-Não exagera Miroku! Mas fora a parte em que a Kagome se alia ao Naraku para se vingar de você, ele tem razão. Ela pode nunca mais voltar.

-Me deixem em paz!

-InuYasha sai e sem que ninguém o visse atravessa o poço-come-ossos para a era de Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**Domooo!**

**Essa é minha primeira fic de InuYasha e to curtindo muito fazer.**

**Tô mega nervosa! Por favor deixem reviews!**

**Bom não vou ficar gastando o precioso tempo de vocês com besteiras vindas da minha mente doentia!**

**Sayonara!ByeBye **

**Yuki no Rui**

Recadinho da revisão tecnicamente invasão:

Oi! Meu nome e Carol! Eu revisarei a fic da nossa querida Yuki no Rui! Quaisquer falhas me avisem! Também tenhu conta no fanfiction, leiam por favor, é Krolzinha! Espero que apreciem esta fic! Um abraço a todos os leitores!

Sayonara!

Krolzinha


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não posso! 

Legenda:

- : Falas

"" : pensamentos

: comentários desnecessários da infeliz da autora

Cap. 2 – Sentimentos 

By Yuki no Rui

Revisado por Krolzinha

- Eu não agüento mais isso!Eu não quero e não vou voltar pra aquele lugar idiota cheio de pessoas falsas! Por que eu tenho que ir?

InuYasha, que estava ouvindo, ficou chocado com aquelas palavras.

-Porque você precisa estudar! Você acha que se não for para escola terá algum futuro?

-Eu não preciso de diploma!

-É claro que precisa!

-Eu tomei uma decisão! E, por causa dela, o diploma se tornou completamente desnecessário para mim!

-É ? E qual é essa decisão?Você pode me dizer?

-Claro! Com prazer! Eu vou morar na Era Feudal!

-Você ficou louca?

-Não pelo contrário, só estou fazendo o que é melhor pra mim!

-Como o melhor pra você?

-Eu vou ser mais feliz ao lado do InuYasha, do Kouga e dos outros na Era Feudal do que do lado de pessoas falsas e interesseiras nessa porcaria de Era!

-Kagome, você está apaixonada pelo InuYasha?

-Não sei! Eu to tão confusa! Depois que eu entrei naquela caverna piorou tudo! Eu fiquei mais confusa ainda!

Disse chorando desesperadamente.

-Que caverna? Mais confusa por quê? Me conta tudo, talvez eu possa ajudar.

Kagome contou tudo o que aconteceu na caverna para sua mãe.

-Kagome vá para seu quarto e pense bem sobre seus sentimentos. É a única coisa que eu posso dizer. O coração é um enigma que só seu dono pode desvendar.

-Está bem.

Algumas horas se passaram, Kagome ainda estava pensando e InuYasha estava a observando.

"Como ela fica linda quando está pensando. O quê? Mas o que eu to pensando. Ela está confusa, mas eu não posso dizer nada porque primeiro que se ela souber que eu tava escutando a conversa dela com a mãe dela, eu to morto. Segundo que eu também to confuso, e eu sei que isso a faz sofrer. Eu não tenho moral pra falar alguma coisa sobre isso..."

-Acho que agora entendo o que sinto, então eu vou voltar pra Era Feudal e continuar a procurar os fragmentos.

-InuYasha sai correndo pra chegar antes dela. Quando Kagome chega ao outro lado do poço vê InuYasha sentado ao lado deste, ela senta do lado dele.

-Oi Inuzinho!

-Não me chama assim!

-Ahhhh...Deixa vai? Pelo menos só quando não tiver ninguém por perto.

-Tá mas só quando não tiver ninguém por perto e vamos logo que todo mundo está nos esperando!

-Arigatô! Então vamos!

Kagome dá um beijo na bochecha! nele e se levanta. InuYasha cora levemente e levanta logo em seguida. Eles caminhavam juntos e param ao ouvir um barulho estranho...

**

* * *

**

**Domooooo!**

**Peço por misericórdia: Mandem reviews!**

**Agradeço:**

**as pessoas que estão lendo a fic dessa infeliz aqui;**

**as pessoas que atenderem meu pedido;**

**a minha querida miguxa Krolzinha por estar revisando essa fic;**

**a Rumiko Takahashi por inventar os personagens de InuYasha.**

**Sayonara!**

**Yuki no Rui**

Recado da revisão como vocês já sabem, tô invadindo... ¬ ¬' :

Beleza pessoal? Comigo tá tudo ótimo! Deixem Reviews, afinal, todos merecem um pouco de compaixão... Até os doidos...

Hhaushuahuahsushau!

Atenciosamente,

Krolzinha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eu não posso!**

Legenda:

Falas

pensamentos 

comentários da criatura que escreve essa fic.

Cap. 3 – É cansativo! 

By Yuki no Rui

Revisado por Krolzinha

Que barulho é esse?

- InuYasha! Sinto a presença de 2 frag... Não precisa fechar a cara só porque o Kouga está por perto.

Eu não tô com a cara fechada!

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Kouga! Vamos InuYasha! Vamos ajudar o Kouga!

E por que eu faria isso?

InuYashaaaaaa! Espera! O outro youkai! Ele tem um fragmento no pescoço!

O que? Nesse caso vou ter que ajudar você lobo fedido! Mas não se acostuma porque é só dessa vez!

Eu não preciso da sua ajuda cara da cachorro! Eu posso acabar com esse youkai sozinho!

Enquanto os dois brigavam entre si o youkai ia devora-los, mas Kagome atirou uma fecha e acabou com o youkai e pegou o fragmento.

Hã?

Pronto! Kouga você está bem? Deixa eu ver seus ferimentos!

Não se preocupe Kagome! Eu estou bem. Mas e você? Como está?

Bem!

Rrrrrrrrrrrr... Para de bajular a Kagome!

Não enche, cara de cachorro!

O que? Eu vou te matar lobo fedido!

InuYasha... SENTA!

Por que você fez isso?

Pra você deixar de ser tão ciumento!

O quê? Eu não tô com ciúmes!

Não vamos tudo começar de novo, não é InuYasha?

Hã? Tudo o quê?

Kouga e Kagome ficam com enormes gotas.

Como ele consegue ser tão burro?

Quê? O que foi que você disse?

Eu já vou indo Kagome! Cuide-se! Até logo!

Tchau!

Volta aqui lobo fedido! Volta e lute como um homem!

InuYasha... Senta! Ai... será que ele nunca vai mudar? É legal ele sentir ciúmes, mas isso já tá começando a ficar cansativo! 

InuYasha! Kagome!

Humm... InuYasha sozinho com a Senhorita Kagome na floresta...

Fica quieto, Miroku!

InuYasha voa e dizendo isso soca várias vezes a cabeça do Miroku.

Kagome faça alguma coisa! Desse jeito ele vai matar o Miroku!

Tudo bem! InuYasha, eu acho que já chega! Ele já aprendeu a lição!

Vamos logo!

Oieeeeeeee! 

**Não vou encher vocês com minhas besteiras.**

**Só vou agradecer por lerem a fic da criatura 3 (eu. A criatura 1 é um migo meu e a 2 é a Ferry Girl) e pedir que me deixem reviews.**

**Yuki no Rui**

**Recado da revisão tenho que falar de novo que to invadindo?... ¬ ¬' :**

**Oie! Hoje estou tão feliz! Não, essa maluca aqui não vai enche-los contando a história. Que consideração em Yuki no Rui? Nem me põe na lista de criaturas...**

**Hehehe,**

**Bjusss,**

**Krolzinha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eu não posso!**

Legenda:

Falas

pensamentos 

comentários da criatura que escreve essa fic.

Cap. 4 – Notícias

By Yuki no Rui

Revisado por Krolzinha

Kagome eu preciso falar com você.

Está bem, Sango! InuYasha, já está anoitecendo então vamos parar e acampar aqui até amanhecer.

Tá bom!

É mesmo! Eu tinha me esquecido, hoje o InuYasha...

Cala a boca Shippou!

InuYasha fique calmo, por favor não quero brigas, pelo menos não hoje, já chega, né? Você já brigou comigo, com o Kouga, com o Miroku e agora quer brigar com o Shippou?

Tá! Mas é só porque se eu não fizer isso você me manda senta.

Sango o que você quer falar comigo é particular?

É sim.

Então vamos dar uma volta na Kirara, enquanto conversamos. Se não for dar muito trabalho. Pode ser Sango e Kirara?

Miau, Miau!

Pode! Vamos!

Já no céu e um pouco afastadas dos garotos Sango começa a falar.

Kagome, quando você e o InuYasha não estavam e o Shippou estava dormindo, o Miroku e eu ficamos sozinhos... e bem... ele... ele...bom o negócio é que ele me pediu em casamento e eu queria saber...

Não precisa dizer mais nada eu acho que você tem que fazer o que seu coração quer.

Não,não é isso. É que eu queria saber se você aceita ser a minha madrinha. Você aceita?

Hã? Ai meu Deus você e o Miroku vão casar, e você quer que eu seja sua madrinha?

É, mas se você não quiser, tudo bem.

Mas é claro que eu quero! É uma honra! É que eu to chocada, emocionada e muito, muito, muito feliz por você, amiga!

Obrigado.

Mas vocês já decidiram a data?

Mais ou menos! Só decidimos que vai se um dia depois que derrotarmos o Naraku.

Mais um motivo para derrotarmos o Naraku o mais rápido possível! E isso tem que ser logo!

Hehehehehehe!

O que foi?

Que determinação em Kagome?

É, né?

Mas, e você?

Hã? Eu...eu... eu não sei.

Kagome, você quer ficar com o Kouga ou com o InuYasha?

Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Que droga! Eu não sei!

Calma! Eu só perguntei.

Desculpa, mas eu cansei dessa pergunta. Eu já a faço todos os dias. E nunca consigo uma resposta.

Começaram a rolar pequenas lagrimas do rosto dela e Sango a abraçou.

Não chora. Um dia você vai conseguir decidir entre eles, eu sei que vai.

Tomara! Porque um dia eu vou ter que conseguir ou vou perder os dois.

Elas, depois de um tempo, voltam para onde estavam os outros.

Vocês demoraram, nós já íamos procurá-las!

É verdade!

Por que você tá me olhando assim, Kagome?

Por...nada.

Então, Sangozinha a Kagome aceitou?

Sim! E com muito prazer! Ela ficou muito feliz em saber do nosso...casamento.

É mesmo! Que bom! O InuYasha também!

Que ótimo!

**Domooooooooo!**

**Tudo beleza? Comigo tá tudo ótimo!**

**O que vocês tão achando da fic.? **

**Eu não leio mentes ( só de vez em quando o.O) para saber então:**

**Me deixem reviews! Please! Por favor! Pelo amor de Dios! **

**Eu não sou uma desesperada! Só to pedindo reviews em todos os idiomas que eu sei! Eu vou responder todas as reviews por e-mail viu!**

**E obrigado por ainda estarem lendo a minha fic.! E por deixarem, quem deixou, reviews! **

**Não vou mais ficar enrolando com besteiras da minha cabecinha doentia.**

**Yuki no Rui**

**Recadinho da revisão chega né:**

**Oie! Eu também leio mentes... é uma longa história não vale apena... Penúltimo capitulo! Semana que vem eh o último!**

**Espero que estejam curtindo a fic... Yuki no Rui, t amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu,  
bjusss,**

**Krolzinha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eu não posso!**

Legenda:

Falas

pensamentos 

comentários da criatura que escreve essa fic.

Cap. 5 – Quem?

By Yuki no Rui

Revisado por Krolzinha

Eu sinto... Kouga!

Oi senhorita Kagome! Cara de cachorro? Você está...humano!

Que ótimo! Agora esse lobo fedido também vai ficar me enchendo.

Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer, do que ficar perdendo tempo enchendo você, cara de cachorro. Kagome, você quer sair comigo?

Sai de perto dela lobo fedido! Kagome, você vai sair comigo né?

Eu convidei ela primeiro cara de cachorro!

Mas ela é minha, lobo fedido!

Não diga bobagens ela é minha!

Kagome, diz pra ele que você é minha!

Disseram em conjunto.

Eu...eu...

O que foi? Por que não diz?

Eu..eu...

Kagome, você tem que escolher ou eu ou ele!Qual você ama? Com qual você quer ficar? Decida!

Disseram juntos, apontando um para o outro.

Eu...eu...eu...

Vamos decida! Eu ou ele?

É...é...é

Escolha!

**Eu não posso!**

Por quê?

Porque... **Eu não posso!** **Eu** simplesmente **não posso**, não consigo! Me des...desculpem, mas não dá!

Não chora! Se você não consegue, tudo bem! Quando você conseguir, você escolhe.

Obri...obrigada!

Não é nada, comparado ao que você faz por nós.

Mas o que eu faço por vocês?

Você nos dá um motivo para lutar, para sobreviver, um motivo para continuarmos vivos. Você sempre nos dá seu amor, seu sorriso, que já é mais do que nós podemos te dar, seu sorriso é tão bonito,tão cheio de alegria, de pureza, de amor, de sinceridade, que nos dá vontade de viver só para continuar vendo, vivendo e querendo você.

Vocês são as pessoas que eu mais amo, sem vocês eu não teria motivos para viver e para sorrir. Eu só vivo e sorrio **_por_** vocês! Eu só vivo e sorrio **_para_** vocês. Sem vocês eu não sei e nem saberia viver e esqueceria completamente o que é sorrir e ser feliz.profundo não é? Dá até vontade de chorar T.T! E pra ser sincera eu to chorando, de verdade, T.T! Sou uma boba mesmo! Hehehe! Sabe, às vezes eu me surpreendo comigo mesma.

Huhuhu! Eu vou matar vocês! Huhuhu! E depois, dominarei o mundo! Huhuhu!

Naraku disse quando pegou o Kouga e o InuYasha.

Kagome, me de a jóia de quatro almas e eu te devolvo esses dois, ou então não faça o que te mandei e eu os mato! Huhuhu!

Nem um, nem outro!

Seja sensata eu não estou brincando! Me dê a jóia ou eu mato esses seres insignificantes!

Está bem, mas como posso ter certeza de que você não vai matar os dois do mesmo jeito.

Dou minha palavra de que te devolverei os dois se me der a jóia e que pouparei sua vida e a de seus outros amiguinhos.

Sendo assim, tome!

Ela entregou a jóia de quatro almas ao Naraku.

Ótimo! Agora escolha!

O quê? O que você quer que eu escolha?

Um dos dois!

Como?

Eu prometi devolver os dois, mas não disse que seriam vivos. Você vai ter que escolher um, pois só vou devolver um vivo, o outro devolverei morto. Huhuhu!Huhuhu!

Maldito!

Vamos escolha um! Huhuhu!

Vocês querem parar de tentar me forçar a escolher um! Eu não estou pronta pra isso! Eu vou escolher quando estiver, mas antes nem pensar! Eu não agüento mais essa maldita pergunta!

Hora, deixe de drama e escolha logo!

Chega! Agora chega! Eu vou te matar para que o Miroku e a Sango possam se casar e eu não tenha mais que te ouvir ameaçando as pessoas que eu mais amo! Você vai pagar por tudo o que fez!

De repente os olhos de Kagome se encheram de ódio, refletiam chamas em seu fundo, foi quando preparou o arco com a flecha e a lançou ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

Sofra até morrer seu cretino! Tortura das trevas!

Mas o que é? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Logo depois que disse estas palavras o corpo Naraku se desintegra junto com sua alma, e Kagome cai inconsciente no chão.

Kagome?

Ela está inconsciente!nãoooooo, juraaaaaaaaaaa? - feito por: Krolzinha

Ela derrotou o Naraku! Sozinha!

Mas o que foi aquilo?

Não sei!

Inu...Inu...InuYasha! Kouga!

Kagome! Você está bem?

Eu estou... pronta!

Pronta? esse negocio de pronta num fico muito bonito… - Krolzinha d novo

Eu estou pronta para escolher...

Eu amo muito os dois, mas amo cada um de um jeito. Eu descobri isso agora.

Kouga, eu te amo...Te amo como um irmão!

Eu... eu entendo!

InuYasha, eu te amo...Te amo, te amo com todas as minhas for...

InuYasha a interrompeu, selando seus lábios aos os dela, o beijo foi longo e muito apaixonado, então ele sussurrou em no ouvido da jovem.

Eu também, te amo muito!

InuYasha...

Kagome, você quer casar comigo?que apressadinho, neh? - jah sabem qm foi

Disse ainda sussurrando.

Quero, quero, quero muito!atirada -…

Quando eles olharam em volta não havia ninguém por perto.Só havia uma moita que se mexia e fazia sons estranhos.

Miroku! Sango! Vocês não podiam esperar nem mais um dia?

Mais um dia para que?

Hã?

Olhem para cima!

Ao olharem viram Sango e Miroku já vestidos para o casamento, Sango com um vestido tomara-que-caia branco com bordados em pérola e Miroku vestido de noivo.

Mas se vocês estão aí em cima, quem está na moita?

Eu vi o Kouga ir pra lá logo depois que você deu o fora nele, junto com a senhorita Ayame. safado… - ahhhh vcs sabem

Depois diz que me ama! Vê se pode! Francamente!

Miroku e Sango casaram e tiveram 5 filhos, 3 homens, idênticos ao pai, tanto no aspecto físico como na personalidadeé isso aí, eram tarados, mulherengos, lindos, sedutores, pervertidos, depravados...D e 2 mulheres que eram perfeitas copias da mãe. Um mês depois do casamento de Miroku e Sango, InuYasha e Kagome se casaram e tiveram 3 filhos, uma menininha igual ao pai, e um casal de gêmeos, o menino era exatamente igual a mãeé ele não tinha orelhas caninas!T.T na aparência e ao pai nos outros aspectos ai... fiquei com pena da Kagome, já é difícil lidar com 1 imagina com 2 InuYashas! Hehehhehehe!Eu iria aturar! E com muito prazer! e a menina era igual a mãe na aparência e no resto a única diferença é que a menina tinha orelhinhas que nem as do pai só que pretas não resisti! D.

FIM

**OIEEEEEEEEE!**

**É isso aí, a fic chegou ao fim! É vocês não vão ter mais que me aturar, pelo menos, não até eu começar a escrever outra fic de Inu! **

**Mas obrigado por lerem essa fic!**

**E aqueles que quiserem continuar a ler minhas fics (emocionada ao pensar nessa hipótese) dêem uma lidinha em Meu demônio protetor que é de Yu Yu Hakusho.voz da cabeça que parece com a da minha mamis- Por que você acha que alguém vai querer ler mais uma fic sua? Quieta! Não enche eles querem sim! Né?(com lágrimas no olhos) Eles gostam de mim! Apesar de tudo, eles gostam! Lá naquele pontinho bem pequenininho do fundão do coração, eles gostam!**

**Bom, não vou mais torrar vocês com mais besteiras vindas de dentro da coisa redonda que fica em cima do meu pescoço e que é chamada de cabeça.**

**SayonaraByeBye! Beijitos**

**Yuki no Rui**

**Recadinho da revisão num vou fala nada…:**

**Oie! Chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic da Yuki no Rui! Obrigada a quem leu, e principalmente obrigada a quem comentou e nos agüentou ateh o final! XD! Desculpe pelos meus comentários neste capitulo… eu não resisti! XD!**

**Vcs gostam da Yuki no Rui soh se for bem longe de vcs, neh?… parece minha mãe e cachorro… q exemplo… XD!**

**Zueira gente!**

**Ela é meio demente mais é legal! uh! Isso cabe na musquinha que o Murillo fez… Desculpem sei q vccs num tm nada a ver com isso… XD!**

**Gomen Nasai por quaisquer problemas causado a integridade mental de vcs!**

**Bjusss,**

**Krolzinha.**

**Reviewsssssssssssssssssssssss**


End file.
